Numerous apparatus are available for attaching roof panels to the side walls of an enclosure, such as a patio enclosure. Typically, such apparatus are relatively complex because they include a number of cooperating components Because of the number of components involved, such apparatus are relatively expensive to produce and time consuming to install on the side walls and roof panels to be joined. In addition, these apparatus usually do not include means for securing the pitch of the roof after it has been established, i.e., the apparatus relies solely on the support member, such as a hanger bracket, on the opposite end of the roof panels to maintain the roof pitch Furthermore, these apparatus typically do not incorporate insulating material to minimize the transmission of heat or cold through the apparatus thus improving the insulating value of the apparatus.
Because of the foregoing, it has become desirable to develop a header assembly which permits adjustment of the pitch of the roof and the securing of same with respect to the side walls of an enclosure and includes means which incorporates insulating material within the components comprising the header assembly.